Island of the Killer
by MysteriousSVU
Summary: Lilly and Scotty are both stranded on an island, unknowingly that their killer is lurking on this island? What happens when he discovers that she is dying, will he be able to express the feelings he has for her? Rated M in One Chapter
1. Chapter 1

The muffled sounds were becoming clearer, as a pair of blue eyes opened ;belonging to one Lilly Rush. She was lying at the shore, while the tide waters slowly ran back and forth. Her fingers felt the warm water, mixing with sand. Lilly knew that something was wrong, knowing that right now she was supposed to be on a plane along with her partner.

With worry mixing with fear already settled in, she tried get up but couldn't; due to her throbbing headache. The sunlight was making it worsen by the minute, as flashes of herself trapped in the middle of the sea during a bad storm were now present. Lilly blinked once again, convincing herself that those flashes weren't even true.

Scotty lay nearby with his head also pounding, while hearing the gulls cries above. He also knew something wasn't right, not after what had happened. The last thing, Scotty recalled was the sound of his partner's screams for help. Flashes then appeared, of Lilly in the middle of the ocean while the rain came pouring down, before he had lost her.

Blinking again, Scotty breathed out, hoping he hadn't lost his best friend. As his eyes now closed, a pair of eyes continued to watch both him and his partner while their lay on the shore; unknowingly that they had fallen right into his own death island. With a grin, he then was gone.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Lilly was already up as her eyes peeled around, still very much confused on how she had gotten there. Upon spotting Scotty lying in the sand nearby, she immedaitly raced up to him, "Scotty,"Her breath was heavy, while her fingers pressed alongside of his neck, feeling the quickening beats.

" Scotty," seeing his eyes now flickering open," Hey."

All he could hear was the sound of Lilly breathing in and out fast, there was a definely panic in her breaths, " Where are we?"

Slowly she helped him sit up," I don't know, some island or something. There's no sign of how we even came to be on here."

That didn't make a whole lot of sense, as Scotty now got up. Together the two remained close while searching the island for any possible signs, but came up with nothing. However what they did find were two unopened bottles of water, that were floating in the ocean. Looking out towards sea, the two saw nothing.

Just then Lilly spotted a woman looking deathly sick, looking striaght at her. Lilly felt this overwhelming compassion, as she slowly made her way towards her," It's alright, I won't hurt you," she spoke softly.

The woman shook her head," Turn around before it's too late Lilly," her voice whispered. Lilly had no idea how she knew what her name was, " Who are you?"

Hearing another sound, Lilly turned but when she looked back she saw that the woman was now gone. With a deep fear looming inside of her, Lilly now turned around seeing Scotty now standing there," You alright?"

" Yeah," not mentioning to him about the encounter. Inside, she was still trying to figure out how the woman knew of her, and why. It didn't make a whole lot of sense, but perhaps that was a mystery for Lilly to figure out.

Later on as the fire continued burning, the two lay down on their sportcoats. The sky was filled with twinkling stars above," Nice sky," Lilly commented," Never realized just how many stars there actually are."

Scotty exhaled deeply," I'll stay awake, someone needs to. " as he continued watching the sky. Indeed it was peaceful and quite on this island, except for the sound of the tide coming in and out. However Lilly couldn't sleep," We searched for awhile, but wouldn't there be more survivors than just us that had crashed here?"

" Mmm," he said in agreement," They probably drowned or were rescued sometime later. If there were any survivors left, I remember seeing something bursting into flames.

Lilly still wasn't completely satisfied with what had happened," Let's just try to sleep, tommorrow we'll figure out what to do next.

However in the middle of the night, they both had completely disappeared, as the fire continued burning. The two detectives had no clue that this island was called; Killer Island. In fact, what they were about to encounter would soon change both of their lives forever. In the meantime, the killer decided to leave Scotty out in the jungle while taking Lilly inside with him.

The two were about to find out just how much their friendship really did mean to the both of them. For now, he was out cold and along in the jungle. By the time that Scotty had finally came to, he found himself lost and without his partner.

" LIL," he yelled loudly before shouting, " LILLY," several times. Something wasn't right, Scotty knew that she was in trouble, especially since he was out in the middle of the jungle all by himself. With both fear and panic in his eyes, Scotty had no clue where to start looking, since there weren't any paths around. All that he could do was to start walking, and hope that it would eventually lead him back to Lilly, but he was dead wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is also AU, but there's going to be a flashback chapter with lots of L/S friendship in them..

* * *

Scotty soon had figured out that it lead him right back to the beach, but other than that, he had nothing else to go on that could lead him straight to Lilly. Inside, he felt responsible for her disappearance knowing that he should have stayed awake last night. It was only just the two of them, but still Scotty could have protected Lilly from whoever had taken her.

He then spotted a diamond bracelet on the sand, knowing that it belonged to Lilly. Now tucking the bracelet into his pocket, Scotty now saw a woman now standing there, but she wasn't the same woman as his partner had seen before.

"You need to go to Lilly, "she said," He gave her something that's going to kill her, eventually."

More worried echoed throughout Scotty's entire body," Like what?"

The woman shook her head, "Something that only he has the cure for, you two know why he kills, it's part of the case that your squad is working to solve. I can't take you to her, it's too dangerous now. He'll discover what am I doing and kill me," her blue eyes pleading with him.

Scotty could see that she herself was scared," Wait doesn't go," seeing now the woman running off, with him following behind. However she threw him off track, which made him sense that, something was terribly wrong. What if Lilly was given this disease that only the killer could cure, it would make perfect sense as to why all the victims had died?

Given all the details of this case, Scotty knew he was onto something big. Inside, he feared for his partner, scared of losing Lilly forever.

When Lilly's eyes flickered open, she was in terrible pain. Just about every part of her body felt that way, as a woman now gently blotted her face," It's alright,"she said in a soft spoken tone, " I'm going to take care of you," taking the blonde's hand gently.

Deep inside, Lilly didn't trust the woman, but wasn't in a position to try escaping. Her pain had completely stopped her, that and the fact that her vision was now slightly blurred. She knew already what her fate would be, but where exactly was Scotty in all of this?

Back at the beach, Scotty was still canvassing every inch, trying to find his partner. He had to, but had no where to start, except for the fact that he knew that this mysterious woman knew something. Finding her was going to be pretty difficult, as sky now opened, allowing the heavy rains to fall down? With a gut feeling inside, Scotty went back into the jungle in search for Lilly.

During his journey, he knew that she was the sister that he never had. That meant going to great lengths to protect Lilly, especially now. With basically no clue to where she might be, Scotty felt lost and extremely wet due to the rains.

By the time that he made his way back to the camp, he made himself a fire. While the fire burned, Scotty was cleaning the wound in his leg, due to the attack by an unknown person. Although the wound wasn't deep to require further attention, he now made himself a makeshift bandage.

"She's hurting, your friend," a voice said

Looking up it was the same woman was before, as she slowly sat down beside him," I'm risking my own life to come out here, but this disease is already causing her to be in deep pain. That will go away, leaving her weak. "

Scotty knew he had to do something," Where is Lil?"

"I can't tell you, it's too dangerous right now," her eyes now full of fright," I'm protecting her, but she's very scared. He watched her ever since the case had been reopened in Philly."

This now told him that she knew who the killer was, but however there was no silence between them. Something indeed seemed to be fishy, which was making Scotty a bit uneasy about this. Feeling now the woman gently squeezing his hand, he tried resisting her," You two need my help, before he too kills me."

Exhaling slightly, Scotty wanted so much to save Lilly. Even after the woman had left, he now picked up her sport coat, holding it close to him. Tears now flooded in his eyes, "Just hang on Lil," Scotty thought to himself," please.

Between both the pain and the fear, Lilly also was shivering due to the coldness. She felt physically sick, wanting nothing more than to go home. The only thing that she had hoped was for her partner to save her. Just then a pair of footsteps, ascended closer to her bedside, seeing a man wearing a white coat.

"Who are you," she managed to ask, in a whisper.

The man didn't answer, as redheaded woman came into the room. Although Lilly didn't understand the language that he was speaking, she knew it wasn't good, "Please don't," she whispered, before feeling a slight jab in her arm.

Lilly fought hard to keep awake, while an oxygen mask was now placed over her face. Before long she blacked out, as she was being wheeled into another room. Once inside, the killer now began his "Tests", knowing that this would weaken her a bit more. First he drew some of her blood, before continuing on. During the last part of the tests, something was injected into her IV.


	3. Chapter 3

The more that Scotty thought about Lilly, the more he missed her. No more walking together to work, sharing a story or a laugh together. Most important, seeing that beautiful smile of hers. He knew now that she needed him, but waiting only would put her in more danger. Getting up, Scotty was determined to rescue and save his best friend. After all, he couldn't live with himself if she died. Besides the fact that they were both stuck on this island, with this serial killer.

With a breath, Scotty went into the jungle along with a sharp makeshift knife, just in case. In his mind, he felt scared of losing her to this disease. What if the killer refused to cure her, and just let Lilly die? How was he going to explain what had happened, if rescued? Could he even walk into homicide without his partner at his side?

Scotty knew that he couldn't, know that he would blame himself for not saving her. This time he was going to find Lilly, and take her back to beach where he had build a makeshift raft. His heart rate increased, while walking faster through the jungle, while memories from the past came flashing in.

**December 10****th****, 2006**

_Lilly glanced over at him while she continued driving towards Tennessee. She clearly was grinning at him," C'mon it's not going to be so bad, maybe you'll pick up a girl who likes country music."_

_He winced," You don't seem so unhappy about traveling down there."_

"_It's a road trip, I like road trips," she said with a smile," I think we should stop, grab a pizza or something."_

_Scotty looked over," It's the middle of the night Lil; let's just get to the hotel."_

"_Why you got a girl coming over?"_

_He shook his head," Nah, why you ask?" seeing her lips curling into a smile, "Do I sense that you're in love?"_

"_Does it look like I am," she answered before pulling into a drive through of a fast food chain. After ordering two side orders of fries and a coke, Scotty reaching over handing the clerk some money, seeing the look on Lilly's face._

_Once they received their drinks and fries, Lilly pulled into a parking spot; clearly she already was stealing some of his fries. Just a little 11 almost midnight snack shared between friends, until Scotty realized that he had no more of his left," I can never eat any fries around you, have some sort of a fry tooth."_

"_A fry tooth?"_

_Scotty smiled," Yeah, like a sweet tooth, but instead-"_

"_Yeah, Yeah, I almost have a sweet tooth, in case you haven't noticed."_

"_I was just about to say that, don't take a tone Lil."_

_Lilly laughed softly, as she now started up the car again._

Although that memory was now long gone, he did like the other night the two hung out together after she had caught him with Charlene. That moment as well, embarrassed him up until the two had a conversation out in the hallway together. It was then that Scotty had realized that they both were lonely, but knew that the only good relationship that they had was their friendship.

Perhaps that proved to be the strongest bond ever, even on the night when Lilly was shot. Scotty remembered feeling his heart thudding loudly in his chest, while holding her in his arms. It was the first time, which he fears he would lose her forever. After that, he mentally kicked himself for getting involved with the former ADA Thomas, instead of helping Lilly whom was clearly still suffering from the aftermath of her shooting.

Before the shooting, they were very close. Scotty wished that he could have done something to have prevented her from going to work that night after her mother had died. Then again, he couldn't change the past. Still Lilly had managed to get stronger, even go to the point of finding her long lost father. He knew with having her dad back in her life, she seemed to be a bit happier.

Given all things considered, Lilly was then pushed forty feet into the river, while inside of her car. He had remembered seeing her just after the divers had rescued her. Then the anger of Moe being released on bail, brought out that dark side; one that Scotty had never seen before.

Her whole life was full of sadness, misery mixing with a tiny bit of hope. Scotty now had wondered with her having this disease, would it make her give up any hope she had left?

Then up ahead, he spotted what appeared to be a building with ivy wrapped around it. Upon coming closer, Scotty moved caution and made his way up. That was when the blonde woman stopped him," He'll see you," she whispered," Come with me, there's another hidden entrance."

Scotty slowly followed her into the darkness of the building, inside the lights were dimmed, giving it a very creepy appearance. Nevertheless, he was lead down a hallway, before the woman disappeared. He continued walking, before seeing a bright light in a window of a door.

When it was over, Scotty slowly pushed the door open. His eyes alert, while holding his makeshift steadily in his hand. Gently he pulled back the curtains, to reveal a certain pair of very sickly eyes belonging to one person.

"Lil," he whispered," Hey," removing a tendril of hair away from her face.

Lilly weakly held out her hand to him, "Please don't leave me here," she whispered, "just want to go home."

Scotty knew she was dying from this disease; he had to find where the cure was. He couldn't just let her die here," Stay with me Lil."

Taking a seat, Scotty now held her hand in his, as the two continued looking at one another. She was scared about dying but wanted so much to be back home, "I kissed you at that place in Tennessee on that Sugar case."

"It happened more than once Lil, besides that stop at that motel on the way back."

Lilly shook her head," I was stupid, just wanted to lose control for just a moment."

He nodded, but really didn't think too much of it. It was just one night, but surely he had put that night behind him. Lilly was still his best friend, and would forever remain so," When we get back I'll get you some triple Americano."

"Rocket Fuel," she whispered, before Scotty pressed two fingers alongside of her neck. Her pulse was steady," You gotta hang out, Lil. We're going to get off this island together; I won't let you die here."

Her chest softly rose and fell with each passing breath," Don't let me die Scotty."


	4. Chapter 4

Scotty contineud holding onto Lilly's hand, as he thought of a plan for them both to escape. He had to, knowing that she couldn't just die here. The blonde woman now walked in, introducing herself as Kate. She now began taking Lilly's vitals, but it only made Scotty's fears worsen.

Lilly looked so sickly, which was scaring him. He knew that this killer needed to be stopped, but first wanted to find what could cure her, if there was such a thing. When Kate finished taking her vitals, she now recorded it onto a clipboard," I'll get her something to eat, her stomachs been empty for quite awhile."

" She needs that cure," Scotty said.

Kate now shook her head," Stay with your partner, please. Don't try and look for things that aren't there."

That now told him that there probably wasn't any cure, which angered him," Don't lie to me, my partner is dying from something that killer gave her. She doesn't deserve to die."

Shortly, after Kate had left, Lilly now squeezed his hand," I just want to be back on the beach with you, be able to smell the ocean again," thinking about making love on the shore, then watching the stars together. Most of all, she wanted be in his arms, when she awoke in their hut together. With sadness clearly spread out onto her face, Scotty knew that he had to find the killer, and save her life.

Later on that night, Lilly was again transported by a wheeling strecher down the hallway, but into another room. What she saw frightened her beyond belief, as Lilly continued struggling to break free from her restraints but found it impossible.

Her eyes now looked up to meet up with two black orbs, " No, please," she begged," I don't want to die!," as she now felt a pinch which was the needle piercing her skin. Then her vision began to blurr, " No, please don't kill me," before her eyelids drifted shut.

However, that was also when Scotty awoke to see Lilly standing there, looking visably transparent. She was there for a moment before fading away. He now looked around in the darkness, but saw nothing. Inside, something was very wrong, even for an experienced detective such as himself. After lighting the stick torch on fire, he then proceeded into the jungle.

Early on, Scotty had been forced to leave, but something happened which made him completely black out. When he came to he was outside, and nowhere's near that reaching the building, he snuck in on the side.

However that was when he had discovered that he came through the wrong enterance. In fact, now saw a familiar face lying on an operating table. Scotty automatically rushed over, seeing Lilly lying there motionless.

" Lil," he said in a whispered panic. She didn't repond, as he pressed his fingers alongside of her neck, there was a pulse, but weak, " Hey," saying their secret code. Now on the verge of tears, Scotty couldn't just let her die, no she needed to stay alive.

That's when Kate walked in, seeing the blonde on the table motionless. She knew all too well what had happened," I need to give her something," which had Scotty not trusting her," I'm not going to kill her, she needs this. They did something, far worse."

Once Kate had pulled out a vital, she now selected the right sized needle. After injected her with the substance, Scotty now stepped forward," is Lil going be alright?"

With the sound of footsteps approaching, Kate feared the worse, before hiding him someplace in the room. Then the room grew silent until, it was safe enough for Scotty to come out. His only main concern was for Lilly, as he now pressed his lips against her forehead, before whispering something.

" I'll take you a place that's safe here, but you can't stay with her," as Kate now grabbed a flashlight," Tommorrow, I'll come get you."

Scotty now became very suspecious," Why, look I'm a cop, so is Lil. Your afraid of him right?"

Instead she didn't answer but lead him down the hall, before unlocking another door, through another hallways before reaching a large room," Here's where you will be safe, he never comes in here."

After Kate had left, Scotty wanted to fight back but feared what was to come. He could see the goodness in this woman's eyes, knowing that she wasn't on the killer's side. She was trying to save Lilly's but for how long?

He could now hear the sound of rain beating down, before sitting down on a couch. With his heart in terrible ache, Scotty knew that each day, Lilly was slipping further and further away from him. At some point, Kate now entered.

" Bad storm outside," she commented, before sitting down," What I gave your friend is going to help her, but I can't cure her. There are things that happen here, gruesome things. Lilly has enough strength to walk, but soon won't be able to. She end up going into a coma, and die."

Scotty surely didn't want that to happen," Look, do you know where the cure for this is?"

" No, but he knows that you're here. There is no more escaping back to the beach. You're a prisoner here."

His eyes now widened," What?"

" You don't understand Detective, that this is his island. Nobody has ever survived him, even those whom had tried to escape, all land up dead."

During the middle of night, Lilly awoke hearing blood-curling screams. Her heart was rapidly beating inside, while slowly getting up. Her legs were a bit shaky while using the wall, to navigate her around. Upon hearing someone, she hid behind a wall, but then a body came falling out of the ceiling. It was clear that he was dead.

Lilly gasped in horror, but trying to get herself away from the area. Somehow she collasped onto the floor and blacked out. When she came to, she found Scotty at her side," Where am I?"

" Someplace safe," he whispered," Been out for awhile."

She felt physically sick, before leaning over to throw up in a bag, several times. After that, Lilly's heart was pratically pounding," I'm going to die Scotty."

" No you ain't, Lil," resting his hand on her chest," Not with your heart beating so fast."

Lilly now closed her eyes," I'm so dizzy, there's no way for me to survive here. We're never going home, ever."


	5. Chapter 5

Scotty knew that Lilly was starting to give up, which he could understand. He however wasn't about to do that just yet, not when there was still a chance for them both to be rescued. In the meantime, he continued to take care of her, trying to find someway to save her. Time was indeed running out, while he now guilded a bottle of water up to her mouth.

" You can't just give up Lil, we're going to be rescused," he said, before letting Kate draw some blood from her. While she went to test it, Lilly was now feeling very weak," I just want to go back to the beach, without feeling this way. Just to have you all to myself again."

When the results came back, the news wasn't good at all. However Kate now ran some more tests, trying to determine how she could try to keep this woman alive. It hurt for Scotty to see Lilly this way, but it made him want to kill this guy for giving her this disease, but yet didn't want to risk his own demise.

However Kate knew that nothing she was doing was going to save Lilly's life, as she took Scotty aside," This disease is going to kill her, I can't do anything else. Her body is slowly shutting down, she's going to be a coma soon. It's only a matter of time before her heart stops beating forever."

" I thought you could help her," Scotty said," Lil can't die, not here and not now!

Kate sniffled back her own tears," I tried, but her body is no longer responding to this. You just need to be at her side, love her until she dies. There's no way out of here, unless you kill him and get the cure. Believe me I've seen so many people die from this, Lilly isn't the first or the last."

With the pain building up in his eyes, Scotty knew he had to break this news to Lilly gently, while stroking her cheek, " I have something to tell you," he whispered, while tears came streaming out his eyes," You don't have that much longer to live."

Lilly now felt even weaker by this point, while he held her hand in his," I'm never going to walk with you along the shore, smell the ocean again," her voice now breaking," Or feeling free again."

Kate knew where the vaccine for the cure was, but it was in a part of this building where if she tried to get it, her life would instantly end. However she already feared her own death, but now had to sent someone else to try and retrive it.

" You need to go and find it, " she now told Scotty," For Lilly," her eyes now pleading with his," Or else she will die."

Already sensing that something more was going on, Scotty glanced back at Lilly, not wanting to leave her side," I can't, I need to stay with her."

Kate could no longer take it anymore, "Fine I'll go, meet me here," handing him a piece of paper, " You will have to admister the cure, yourself. After that keep a close eye on her, watching for any signs that aren't normal," her voice was tense, " There's still a chance that she'll die, even afterwards. Her body is weakening, she's going to lapse into a coma very soon."

" How do you know this?"

She sighed," I've seen it one too many times before, but you need to keep her mind off of this. Love her, before she slips away for good."


	6. Chapter 6

Shortly after Kate had left to possibly find the vaccine for the cure, Scotty now lifted Lilly off the table and onto a bed, where she could be comfortable. Her eyes were lined with red, that appeared to be a sick looking inside of the normal blue, they usually were.

Time was running out much faster than what Scotty had anticipated, as he now scooped up Lilly into his arms, before heading for the door. He had to take her back to the beach, while running down the hallway, until finding the escape exit. Once back out in the jungle, Scotty's own fear was rising, hoping that the killer would just leave them both alone.

However he was dead wrong, as several gun shots now ran out; missing both of them. Scotty kept on running, until they both reached the beach. He then carried Lilly into the tent, lying her down on a makeshift bed. By now, she was too weak to even walk or sit up for that matter.

He then started building a fire, while checking on her constantly. Scotty's own fears were coming true, but there was still hope; to find that vaccine that could destory the disease for good. A little while later, Scotty came back inside, noticing now that she was awake.

" Hey Lil," he whispered," It's alright, we're out that place."

Lilly could hear the sound of the ocean, knowing that she was back on the beach, " How, I'm still sick?"

" I had to, I can take care of you here," while helding her sit up, to drink a bottle of water," You need to drink more, I'm going to go hunting once Kate gets back here," before helping her lie back down, noticing how she was breathing. To him, he knew that this wasn't good, nor was the fact that her pulse didn't feel quite strong anymore.

When Kate arrived at the beach, she had a bag with her," I had developed a vaccine that could destory that disease, but Lilly will be the first person to receive it. She's still strong enough to be able to fight off the side effects."

Scotty was uncertain, " What if it doesn't?"

" He's going to kill her anyways, then you. ", she responded before heading inside of the tent. Right away, she began taking Lilly's vital signs, noting everything. Kate had seen so many people die from this, that it made her sick. Plus the fact she herself was a doctor and a scientist herself, but this woman wasn't going to be the killer's next victim.

Just moments after giving Lilly the vaccine, Kate now turned," I have to stay here with her, until I know that she won't experience any side effects," You need to find some food, before it gets dark."

, Kate now came out," She's awake, her pressure's up a bit. That's good, I'm glad you took her back here. Having some fresh air will help her."

Shaking his head, Scotty knew that dispite this, he knew that there still was a killer out there," What you gave her, how long does it last?"

" This should cure her, but the chances of that are slim. Lilly's the exception, her body is still fighting agressively, which is a good sign. It can still go either way, we just have to wait and see."

That now got him to turn around and look right at her," What do you mean, I thought you said that this could cure her!"

Kate could see the rage building up in his eyes," I did, but she's the first one that I've even giving it to. I don't know if this vaccine will work."

" You used Lil as a lab rat, now she's going to fucking die!"

She had no other choice in the matter," Look, without me Lilly wouild have died already. I slowed down the process, right now you can't be out there caring for her all alone. He'll find you and kill you and leave her to die here."

" How do you know that he ain't going to do that?", Scotty said, as he now began to construct a makeshift fishing pole.

**Two weeks later..**

Kate's vaccine had shown some improvements in Lilly, as she now was sitting outside, still resting underneath a tree. Her eyes still red, and puffy, while tears continued streaming downward, wanting to walk along the shore with Scotty, but could no longer do that. She would become extremely dizzy and fall down if she tried even getting up.

Although the ocean looked beautiful, while watching the tide going in and out. It could have been more romantic but now it had seemed as if that would never happen again. Just then Scotty now sat down beside her," We still have each other."

" What's the use, I don't even have the energy to have sex," fighting back her own tears," Or walking along the shore without getting so damn dizzy. The vaccine didn't work Scotty, Kate knew it the second she injected it into me."

Scotty didn't agree with her," No I think it did, your not the way you were when we escaped. Your able to sit up, and talk. Couldn't even do that there."

" Yeah but I'm still going to die. Why me?"

He was at a loss for answers," I don't know, but Kate's been missing for now two weeks. Something's up, but your not becoming the next victim. The fact is we're both sitting here at the beach, with only each other."

Rolling her eyes, Lilly now exhaled, before passing out. Almost immediately Scotty now began giving her mouth to mout, until she let out a couch, "Breathe Lil," hearing her breathing," Good, stay with me," as he now took her hand.

Things were about to worsen, as Scotty one morning discovered a large pool of blood on the beach, leading right into the jungle as Kate's body now fell down in front of him; she was clearly dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Just one month after discovering Kate's dead body in the woods, Scotty had moved them both to another part of the island; one where they would be safer. It had turned out to very true, however Lilly's health once again took a turn for the worst, but this time she could harely stand or sit up.

It now made Scotty start to build the raft, he had. Lilly was in dire need of medical attention, and couldn't risk dying here. While he was building it, he had wondered if she would even survive being out in the middle of the ocean. To him losing her would indeed break him to no end, but he knew by leaving it would be for the best.

However, as he now came into the hut, he gently scooped up Lilly into his arms. While carrying her through a path, she breathed out," Where are you taking me?"  
" Someplace nice, you wanted go someplace romantic?", he asked," I found something that might be just as good."

Scotty then cleared the path,before the two heard the sound a waterfall. Lilly opened her eyes, seeing just how beautiful it was, deep inside it saddened her. Her life was slipping away, and couldn't do a thing about it, " I wish that there were both in the water, I just don't have the energy to stand up."

He sighed softly, before noticing that they needed to head back. Once back at camp, Lilly was breathing heavily while Scotty gently blotted her forehead," Shh, it's alright Lil. I'm working hard on our raft, we're going to get off this island."

During the night, he awoke upon hearing a rustling sound, before lighting a torch. That's where he spotted a man running away, as Scotty followed from behind. He knew that this had to be the killer, but had no idea why he was here. Kate once had said that this was the one part of the island that he never would go to, was she mistaken?

That's when the person disappeared, before Scotty had discovered a cave. Inside a man was sitting there, holding onto a very sickly looking woman," Your friend is sick too, with this disease. Kate tried to help but what she did made everything worsen. For awhile I thought that she was getting better, but now it's too late."

Scotty knew that he couldn't let Lilly die," What if it takes awhile for that stuff to work?"

" No, Kate basically worsened the disease. Your friend's going to die no matter what, it's too late to escape. Her heart is going to stop beating soon."

That was something that Scotty refused to believe," I can save her, I promised that I wouldn't let her die," as he stormed off looking for the rest of the stuff that he saw Kate once burying. However the man quickly caught up to him," There is no more, you don't understand that Kate was lying, She lied about everything, because she was working for him."

" Why should I even believe you?", asked Scotty," Kate took care of Lil, protected her. She wasn't working for him, she was trying to save the woman that I love. I'm going find the cure, and save her,"

just the man now pushed him down, and began choking him, while Scotty struggled to breathe. He had to find a way to save Lilly, but it was the killer that needed to be stopped. However as the man backed away, Scotty coughed loudly, " Stop him; the killer!"

" You still don't get it, you can't stop him. Nobody has or will this is his island!"

Clearly this man had been on this island way too long, but Scotty wasn't about to listen to him. Instead he got up and walked back, wanting to check on Lilly. Upon coming back, she was breathing a bit heavily, while holding out her hand," I just want to go home, "whispered weakily," I can't die here."

" I know Lil," he whispered," I'm going everything to get us both off."

Lilly was looking even sicker now, feeling sadder that she'll never get a chance to be able to have a baby. She wanted to so much," What if we tried, for one now?"

" No, you're body's too weak for that," as a tear now rolled out of her eyes," I know Lil, but right now you need to leave all the worrying up to me. We need to get off this island, and get rescued. What if it's something that the doctors could cure? "

She shook her head no, " It's not, Kate told me that without the cure it's uncurable."

" What if it's buried somewhere on this island, and I could find it and give it to you," wanting so much to desperatly save her," Let me find out, get you better."

" It's too late Scotty," Lilly whispered," I'm dying, I feel it. I just want to be with you before I die."

Just three weeks later, the raft was completed as Scotty began paddling away; while Lilly lay inside silently wishing that she was pregnant inside of being sick. It would have been better, and quite possibly romantic, yet now her wish however only remained just that.

She feared that Scotty would lose it big time, once she had died. By all means, Lilly could understand completely but wanted him to be able to go home again. However once Scotty had gotten to a certain point, he let the current push the raft along, as he leaned over guiding the bottle of water up to her lips.

Lilly drank down a little more this time, which to Scotty was a good sign," Are you hungry?"

" A little, I'm sick of eating just banannas and fruit."

He chuckled," Me too Lil, been craving for a cheesesteak," getting a small smile out of her," Once you're better we'll work on having that baby, " that's when a bad storm began blowing in as Scotty scrambled to get away, little did they know that they would once again land back up on the island, in a far worse situation than before.


	8. Chapter 8

When Scotty had discovered that they were back on the island, he quickly looked around before spotting Lilly lying on the shore. After rushing over, it was discovered that she was alive, and breathing, before he scooped her up into his arms.

Until they both heard the sound several shots being fired, as Scotty began running away until the sound finally stopped, " Put her on the ground NOW," the voice said.

However Scotty didn't listen, as the voice spoke once again," This is my island, put her on the ground or I'll kill the both of you."

Turning around he saw a man standing there pointing a gun directly at him, who was nothing more than the killer himself. Lilly also saw him as well, fearing that her life was soon going to be over, but was scared to die. She wanted to live but didn't have the energy to fight the killer, " Do it Scotty, he'll kill us both if you don't listen."

Once Scotty did, the killer then motioned for him to follow him," She's safe here," as he continued walking, before stopping over at the caves, before Scotty had realized that the man that he had spoken to was working with the killer.

This time, he was held back by him," I never selected her to be one of my victims, shame that Kate is no longer around, because she was the only one who could admister what could cure Lilly," before Scotty knocked him to the ground, demanding that he save her.

Just as the killer rose, he was shot; not by the man or Scotty; but Lilly herself. She breathed harder, before slumping over.

Scotty instantly rushed to her side," Lil," noticing that she was gasping for breath. Turning around he fired the gun at the other man, as he reverted back to helping Lilly.

" He's still alive, he knows where the cure is hidden," she managed to say," Please, I'll be fine."

There was little time to waste, as Scotty kissed her lips, seeing that now she had caught her breath," I can't leave you."

" Do it Scotty," she whispered.

Upon getting up, Scotty went over to where the killer lay, seeing that he was wearing a bulletproof vest which told him that the bullet never struck him," Your not going anywhere," as he bound both his arms, " Lilly was selected to be one of your victims."

The killer breathed," See you didn't believe my lie, nice catch. I wasn't lying about Kate knowing where the cure was, greedy little bitch," before being tie to a tree. Scotty knew how to do this without him escaping.

After that he scooped up Lilly into his arms; carrying her over to where he was going to set up camp. She wanted just to leave, but had feared that she would die before that would happen," Rebuild the raft."

" We need to get you better," he replied," Just trust me."

Lilly wasn't so sure of that anymore," No, I rather go home Scotty. He's going to kill us both if we stay."

" I love you, I can't let you just die here," his eyes looking into hers.

Once the camp was set up, Scotty carried her into the tent," Just hold on, " as he kissed her, seeing that she was no longer trusting him. It was Lilly whom talked some common sense into him. She wasn't about to let him go off into jungle and get himself killed.

" He's tricking you, there is no cure. The guy's crazy. Just stay here please."

Scotty remained with her, even as the day turned into night. While they were sleeping, someone injected something into Lilly's arm, as she continued gasping before Scotty awoke before running after the man. When he had caught up to him, Scotty pushed him to the ground, " WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

" Saving her, I found what could cure her, " as he contineud fighting before kicking Scotty directly in the groin," Puts the disease into remission, but it will come back and kill her."

The man then grabbed Scotty's gun, before firing it at the killer; killing him," Been wanting to do that for awhile, yet his accomplish is still on the island," as he tucked the gun away," Setting up camp over there isn't safe, he'll find you two there."

**Six Week Later**

Whatever this man had given her, improved Lilly's health dramatically. She had more energy and was looking a lot healther, but wasn't quite out of the woods yet. In fact, her symptoms but not all had returned but in a smaller degree.

Although Scotty felt good that her health was better, it still worried him that she could still succumb to this disease. Being stuck here, made it impossible for them to really know without running tests.

In fact, he took this into consideration while contructing a stronger raft for them. That's until he saw Lilly collaspe on the beach, as he rushed over. Scotty immediaty held her, as she slowly opened her eyes, " It's alright," before grabbing a water bottle; knowing that Lilly was probably a bit dehydrated or was getting too much sun.

After carrying her inside their makeshift tent, he began blotting her face," Just rest, probably got too much sun."

" I'm fine," she replied," Go back out and work on the raft."

Leaning down, Scotty then kissed her, as the two heard the sound of rain pouring down, "Guess I have to stay inside," as he lay back," Everyone probably thinks we're dead."

" Do you think we'll ever leave?"

Scotty nodded," Yeah, and when we get back we'll get you checked out, then work on having that baby," wanting to have that with her," Still don't trust him, what he injected into you."

" Me either," without having any idea what was to happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

As the days continued on this island, Scotty saw signs that this man had a very dangerous side to him. In fact, while he was out hunting boar, he saw a rope dangling. Having a feeling that this was a trap, he decided not to touch or go anywhere near it. Continuing on, it took him away, before coming back; dragged a boar now dead in a makeshift net.

Lilly looked up, "Boar again," wanting something a bit different," Could go for a cheese steak, which made him chuckle," What I'm hungry?"

"That's good, you look better today," Scotty replied, "Dinner tonight is Boar, tomorrow I'll fish okay?"

She smiled, " How about we go for a walk, later on?," wanting to do this while she was feeling up to it, while watching him lifting up the boar onto the makeshift spit, Lilly was amazed, noticing that he was much more muscular now. At the same time, felt extremely homesick, wanting to see it again, "You think we'll ever get rescued?"

At the moment, Scotty shook his head, "I don't know Lil," also feeling the same way, for the time being he proceeded cooking their dinner, "Could just picture Nick trying to catch boar, probably end up falling into mud or something."

"Kat probably yell at him," Lilly replied," Then he'll be sure to complain all day," feeling even lonelier without seeing their squad," I really miss them." She paused for a moment, before looking up at him, "We're probably dead."

He knew that all that they had gone through together on this island, the fear of knowing this, made even Scotty nodding in agreement. Later on after the two ate their dinner, they walked along the shore; barefoot, while watching the sunset, "Romantic huh?" Lilly asked," One thing good about this island."

"Guess vacationing in the Bahamas is out," Scotty said," Did want to take you there."

With a smile, the two continued to walk, enjoying this romantic time together. After darkness had set in, Scotty pulled her closer, engaging in a slow, kiss. Just six minutes later, the two found themselves making love inside of their tent. Although their love had grown so strong, and the overwhelming desires had kicked in.

Afterwards, the two lay together, feeling both content. Exhaling deeply, Lilly moved closer; snuggling against him. She had remembered how they had once slept together, but this time felt much different and less rushed, "You alright," hearing him ask softly.

"I'm fine," Lilly answered," What if he planned this to happen, us lands up here together. This guy his accomplish, had probably been watching us back in Philly?"

Glancing g over, he sighed," Could be a long-shot there Lil, the odds of us, stranded on killer island, which a killer."

"Killer Island, that's unique," she said, while laughing softly," Never thought we'd be speaking about this after having sex. Guess we're both still addicted to our jobs."

Shortly after that, the two fell asleep. Outside their hut, the man stood there, holding a bloodied knife. He was going to allow them both to live, after having no other choice. Besides, his thirst had died down, as the whispers now grew silent.

When morning had arrived, Lilly could feel her heart pounding front inside of her chest. Not once did she inform Scotty, but instead didn't simply mention it. Besides, they needed to get off this island, as soon as possible.

After coming back from the creek, Scotty was working harder on the boat," When do you think it will be ready?" as he now looked at her.

"Tomorrow, have to make some adjustments," as he peered into the water," Is that an arm?"

Using a long stick, Scotty was able to pull it in for a closer inspection. The two were shocked upon seeing a severed arm. That's when a dead body fell out of one of the tree, knocking Lilly down. After helping her up, he had to get them both off this island, before anything else happened.

After moving the dead body, away from their camp; Scotty then proceeded dig a grave. His biggest fear was burying Lilly; still afraid that he would lose her for good. Flashes of her lying on the ground dead; made the tears flow out of his eyes, as he continued digging.

It had gotten so bad, that Scotty had to stop and wipe both his eyes. With a breath, he then proceeded to finish, before burying the body. Trying to find out the cause of the death wasn't necessary; being a homicide detective himself.

Shortly after returning, he continued putting the finishing touches on their raft. Scotty was pushing himself harder, wanting to so desperately return home. Though homesick, his main concern remained on Lilly.

Four hours later, while in the ocean fishing; he came across yet another dead body. His heart rate increased, but it didn't stop him from wondering if there was as ship out there. It was quite possible, as he came back and began gathering enough wood to start a huge fire.

Reading into his thoughts, Lilly then grabbed his arm," Enough Scotty, there is no ship. The killer is the one who is responsible, don't you see. He's testing us, we're cops."

"What is there is?" he asked," Don't you want to go home?"

Lilly nodded," Tomorrow we're leaving together," as she took his hand," I know he's going to come back and kill us. I don't want to die here, if this disease kills me."


	10. Chapter 10

Not wanting to take anymore chances, the two climbed onto the raft and began paddling away from the island. The further they got, before hearing the sound of gunshots. With heavy fear, the two continued paddling even faster, eventually getting away from both the killer and the island.

Between this and the rain, Scotty continued to paddle even faster, just as thunder rumbled loudly. That's when the killer grabbed him from behind, as he struggled to break free, before the two began paddling away.

Continuing on with their journey, the two got caught in a bad storm; battling rough seas. It seemed as if neverending, especially when a large waved; pounded down onto their raft. Lilly was knocked into the water, as Scotty leaned over the side," LIL, GRAB MY HAND!"

Lilly reached up, barely grasping his hand. On her second attempt, she was able to . Once back on the raft, they tried to steer in another direction, but were unsucessful. Nevertheless, the storm had moved out; just a few hours later.

By then, Scotty could no longer see straight," He's out there Lil."

" I don't think we should worry, we're far from the island," noticing that his head was now resting against her shoulder. As he took in a deep breath, Scotty gazed up at the stars, " What if Lil, the docs back home can't cure you? "

" Whatever I have hasn't killed me. I don't feel sick, just hungry. Could go for some fastfood right about now," she said, as her stomach let out several loud growls. Scotty silently agreed, but as the night progressed he wondered just how long the two would last without any food. He didn't have any proper tools to catch fish.

On the other hand, there was only one water bottle left. Scotty wanted Lilly to have it, wanting to keep her hydrated. He couldn't bear to drink it, knowing that the person he loved; needed it more that he did.

By morning, both their stomachs protested loudly; each aching to eat a normal meal. After living on an island for a year, the two were sick of Bananas , Coconuts and wild berries," French Toast," Lilly whispered, " With butter and Maple Syrup."

Scotty sighed softly, " I'm thirsty."

" There's a water bottle next to you," he heard her saying," It's not Orange Juice, but it's our last bottle left."

" You have it Lil, " as she reached over; inspecting the bottle," Scotty there's blood in it."

He sat up, " He switched it on us, great. Now what are we supposed to do, die out here? "

" What else can we do, not as if we have any GPS to navigate us to an island that's populated. We're out in the middle of the ocean."

" No shit Lil, " Scotty replied," Us aruging like this, isn't getting us any closer to being rescused."

Day after Day, the two felt even weaker going without food or water. Just one day in perticular, Lilly barely having any strength left; barely was awake when they finally got rescued. That's all she remembered.

**Hospital**

Scotty's mind was still fuzzy, when his eyes opened; noticing that he was lying in a hospital bed. His head was pounding. Lying next to him was Lilly, her eyes were closed while connected to an IV unit; in addition to having an oxygen tube in her nose.

Machines beeped, displaying her heart rate. As for him he also had iV in his arm, but couldn't keep his eyes open, " Lil," Scotty managed to whisper.

He loved her, but his body felt too weak. They both were in a hospital in the Bahamas, while Stillman was speaking to both their doctors out in the hallway.

Indeed the killer had gotten to them both, but he was now dead; under mysterious circumstances. Or was he really?


	11. Chapter 11

Just a few days later, Scotty was releived that Lilly was in fact; very healthy. As he peered into her hospital room, he saw her sitting up in her bed, but didn't look up. Even as Scotty sat down on the bed, something else was clearly wrong.

" Hey," he whispered, taking her hand.

Lilly exhaled softly," The doctor said that my blindness is temperarily. They don't why I lost my sight. You already knew that."

With a breath, Scotty gently stroked her cheek," We'll get through this together," as he felt her hand gently touching his face. His eyes closed, while feeling comforted by what she was doing," I still need to shave."

" Let me," Lilly replied," I prefer you clean-shaved than scruffy Scotty," she teased. He too laughed, while seeing the smile that he loved so much on her face," The doc also told me that your about two months along. Our baby's healthy, at least we're no longer on that island."

Dispite being blind, she felt happy about returning home. As a tray of food was put in front of her, Scotty made a face," At least it ain't coconuts or boar," but knew that neither of them really wanting to eat hospital food.

After one of the nurses came in to bring Scotty back to his room, Lilly sighed before pushing the table away; wanting something that didn't taste disgusting. Still frustrated, she lay back while her hand gently rested on her stomach.

**Two Days Later**

Scotty held onto Lilly's hand as the two boarded a plane; destined for Philadephia. As the two sat down; both feeling uneasy after everything they had gone through together, " You ready?" he asked.

" I guess, feels weird us returning back to our normal lives," but they both still trying to get used to being back in civilization again," It's going to be weird us not being together all the time."

He also agreed on that, going back to their own apartments," We'll get used it," realizing that Lilly had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Scotty knew it was going to be hard for him to readjust, but also wondered about the life that was now growing inside of Lilly.

First returning home, then them becoming parents. Scotty drew in several, deep breaths. His first priority was to help Lilly cope with her blindness, he knew that she was very frustrated. This morning, she yelled at him for trying to help.

Although he couldn't blame her for feeling this way, but knew it was temperarily. What if it wasn't? How was she going to deal with that? Scotty knew that Lilly would lose it big time, but for now just focused on the fact that he had saved her life. The disease was gone, and she was healthy.

Through the trip, the two tried to relax but found it hard to. Upon hearing that the plane was close to landing Lilly felt her heart rapidly beating inside. She wanted to cry out of happiness, but didn't. Once the plane touched down, one of the attended smiled at the two, " Welcome home Detectives."

As the two got up, Scotty took her hand, as they proceeded to walk off the plane. Once inside the airport: their squad, his parents and her father were all waiting for them. Lilly cried as she was reunited with her father and everyone else.

Moments later, as everyone was leaving Scotty pulled her aside," I'll call you later," as he kissed her," I love you."

" I love you," Lilly said with a smile, before walking outside.

Once she had arrived home, she went upstairs; needing to take a long hot shower. For the first time, it felt good to be alone. Even for Scotty whom had just finished taking his back at his place. Upon stepping out, he exhaled deeply. He was now alone, since he had told his parents that he needed time by himself.

After everything, they understood; but Scotty was glad that his mother had brought over some homemade food for him. Not long after dressing, Scotty pulled out a tray from the fridge; but inside felt lonelier without Lilly.

**9PM**

It had been a long and tiring day, as Lilly now lay in bed. She missed hearing the sound of the tide going in and out at night, while curled up next to Scotty. Perhaps that was the reason for why she couldn't fall asleep.

Whatever it was, Lilly knew that they both still had to tell what happened on that island. There was something that Scotty didn't know; something so horrific that even Lilly didn't want to discuss.


	12. Chapter 12

While the rain continued pouring down outside, inside Lilly used her hands to help her navigate her way downstairs. Even in her own home, she still felt disoriented, which was understandable. Without being able to see, made things more complicated. Once downstairs, she slowly felt around; before finally reaching the kitchen.

" Hey," Scotty replied, as he went to kiss her; she backed up, " I do need to shave."

Lilly nodded," Come upstairs then, you should have done it yourself."

He chuckled, before following her upstairs and into her bathroom. After setting his razor and a can of shaving cream down on the counter, Scotty then turned on the water; wetting his face before applying the cream onto his face.

With her back now against the counter, his hand was in hers as he helped guide her, " So what was in that tray you brought with you?"

" Homemade food that my mom made, figured we would share it. She made so much," which to Lilly made her smile, " Anyways you'll look much better that that Scruffy Scotty Island Beard," she teased.

Once Lilly was done shaving him, Scotty then splashed his face before drying off the excess water; before she took it away. With one motion, he then pushed her up against the counter; his mouth now on hers.

Their bodies slowly rocking against each other, before Scotty's lips trailed downward. Lilly moaned softly, enjoying the pleasure he was creating. She felt his hot breath between her cleavage, her arousal heightened; remembering how he had once done that underneath the waterfall on the island.

Of course that only started out because of that kiss. Scotty somehow found her lips again, before hearing the sound of her stomach growling loudly," Guess I better make us both something to eat."

Although sex had to wait, Lilly was feeling quite hungry. However she was also tired, which was something that Scotty had sensed," We could have breakfast in bed. Figured you probably just want to relax today."

Tomorrow, Lilly was scheduled to have a sonogram and a regular checkup as well. Scotty wasn't taking any chances; after all that had happened to her back on the island. After he had gone downstairs to make them both breakfast, she climbed into bed still thinking about a something that had happened to her.

Lilly did trust Scotty, but was still too scared inside to tell anyone. Once she heard the sound of his voice again, she sat up; awaiting her breakfast. Much to her surprise he had gotten them both bagels;" Must have felt weird, ordering food."

" Yeah, at least you ain't sending me to pick berries, " which had her laughing," You did get a kick out me hunting boar," noticing that Lilly was shaking her head," Or was it the sauce that I put on it?'

She grinned," That was pretty damn good, don't know how you ever made it."

" Just threw together what I could find," Scotty replied,taking a bit out of his bagel," I could try to make it again, probably be good on ribs or a pork roast."

Being on this island, did teach them a lot; which made their relationship a lot stronger. As the two continued spending the day together, both felt nervous and worried about tomorrow. In fact, Scotty was going to do everything to get Lilly's sight restored. He owed it to her, especially after all they had been through together.

The rest of the day went smoothly, but the next morning Lilly's nerves were extremely high. Her heart was practically racing, while squeezing Scotty's hand. Their first stop was to her Ob/gyn's office for a sonogram, the second one was to her regular doctor; at Scotty's request for Lilly to have a full physical.

He wanted to be on the safe side, but for now the two were inside waiting to be seen. Of course, the two feared losing their baby. Once her name had been called, Scotty led her into of a room. Lilly's nervousness increased as soon as the sonogram started.

The sound of their baby's galloping heartbeat, was now heard as she listened. Inside, her heart broke not being able to see her own child's image on the screen. Deep down, Lilly felt saddened about not experiencing what Scotty saw; in fact she wanted to glance over at him, wanting to see the joy that was on his face.

Instead, she could only picture that in her mind. However it didn't easy her when the doctor informed them both that their baby was very healthy. Although, Scotty was happy about having a baby, knew what was going around inside of Lilly's mind; but didn't discuss it. This wasn't the place nor the time, but once they had left to go to the second appointed, he could see the tension building even faster now.

As Scotty pressed two fingers alongside her neck; he felt her quickening pulse," Breathe, Hey I'm here for you," squeezing her hand," Our baby is healthy, even have a photo from the sonogram."

" Not like I can see that," Lilly answered," Or even you," as tears began streaming down her cheek. Scotty gently wiped the tears away with his finger," I love you," bring her hand to his chest," Let's now head down and find out if we can get your sight back."

Lilly nodded softly," Then why have get a physical then?"

" I want to make sure, that whatever you had on the island is gone," he replied, still feeling as if he was somehow responsible for her blindness. As Scotty started up the engine, his nerves increased; not due to them having a baby but for the fear still present inside of him.

He needed to be ensure that his girl was healthy, but also knew that Lilly was afraid to tell Stillman about what happened on the island. Except for one thing, Scotty had no idea what the killer had done to her, just moments before he had given her the disease. He was about to find out the whole story soon, but for now remained both supportive and loving for Lilly.


	13. Chapter 13

Shortly after returning home, Lilly went upstairs and closed the door to her bedroom. Although her doctor had given her a clean bill of health, Scotty had went ahead and made an appointment with an ophthalmologist. Inside she feared that there would be something wrong with her eyes, but didn't argue with him.

Once he had come out of the bathroom, he saw Lilly standing naked in front of a mirror. Although she couldn't see her reflection, as Scotty slowly wrapped his arms around her waist," You can tell me Lil, I understand."

Inside she needed to confide in him, about what happened, "It's not about me being blind Scotty. Or the fact that I'm pregnant."

However Scotty didn't push her for more; but instead remained positive. Yet the more he kissed the certain areas on her neck, the more Lilly felt the pleasure building inside. Once she turned around, she pulled him closer; feeling his lips on hers.

Moments soon turned into seconds, before the two were on the bed having sex. Shortly after the second round, both lay there cooling down. Yet, both felt better, "How small was our baby?"

Scotty breathed out," Tiny, I still think that inside of you is a little girl. That's your wish right?" he asked, before turning onto his other side. Lilly's lips curled into a small smile, as she felt his lips kissing her stomach. He then proceeded to cover her up with a blanket, "That better?" noticing that she was moving closer to him.

"Did the killer hurt you Lil," finally asking her that question," Before I found you?"

Lilly could no longer keep what had happened, bottled up inside her any longer, at the same time wanted to forget. As her eyes closed, she began to drift off to sleep. However, Scotty knew that something indeed had happened; but knew simply not to bring it up again.

By the next morning, the sound of seagulls crying out while a certain blonde remained seated on one of the rocks. Lilly felt instantly relaxed, while breathing out softly. She needed to here alone; need to clear her mind.

Just a few hours later, Scotty arrived seeing her sitting on a blanket, as he now sat down beside her," A bit chilly for you to be doing this?"

"Just wanted to come here, weird right?"

He drew in a breath," No," noticing that Lilly was now snuggling against him," You cold?"

"I'm fine," her typical response, but still felt chilly even with the small jacket she had on. Yet, felt well that he was there. Despite wanting time alone, she needed him here. For awhile neither of them spoke, but instead listened to the sounds of the tide going in and out.

The more the two sat there, the more Scotty worried about her. Especially the fact the she landed up here. He knew that the killer had harmed her but couldn't understand why Lilly kept that piece of information from him. Although he didn't have a single as to the specific details, something told him not to mention it here.

Glancing down at Lilly, Scotty exhaled softly before finally breaking the silence," Maybe I gave you too much of whatever was in that vital. Probably caused you to lose your sight."

"You didn't cause this to happen," Lilly said, while taking his hand into hers. She knew it wasn't his fault, before feeling his hand gently caressing her stomach," I'm hungry," which made him laugh, " How about we take a walk together?"

Hand in hand, the two strolled along the shore together, before walking up to the beach house where Lilly was staying. It was owned by her stepmother's friends, whom allowed her to stay here; but as Scotty followed her inside, the two shared a long kiss.

Breaking away, he peered into a pair of blue eyes, "Whatever happens at the appointment, we'll get through together. Scotty was prepared for the worst, but remained positive, while wrapping a blanket around her, "How long are you going to stay out here?"

" I'm not ready to talk about what happen," Lilly knew that his question referred to just that, which probably was the main ready for why he was here," Get out Scotty, I know why you are really here!"

He sighed, but clearly didn't feel that she should be alone, "Why won't you tell me Lil, we were both stranded on that island!"

"Shut up Scotty NOW!" Lilly said in anger," All you care about is that damn case, it's done with. The killer's dead, I don't need anyone knowing what happened to me. Maybe it's better if we're not together for awhile."

That automatically made him argue back, "Oh yeah that would really work," but his sarcasm only had proved to be a bad choice. However Scotty ended leaving, just a short time later. Yet just a few days after their bad fight, he worried on one morning in particular. Today was the day that Lilly was scheduled to see an eye doctor?

With her still avoiding his phone calls, Scotty had to decide what to do. Perhaps, not showing up seemed to be the best thing at the moment. At the same time, what if the outcome was bad. He could imagine what would be swirling around inside of her mind.

Still, Scotty decided against going. Lilly needed to regain control over her own life, and plus they had been together the whole time on the island that being apart wasn't really such a bad thing. If she needed him, he would be there.

This only left him anxious but didn't dare once to head down there. No, that would only piss her off even more. When an hour passed followed by another, Scotty's worrying increased. However once he arrived at her place, Lilly looked extremely annoying ," I got nothing to say to you."

" I just came by to see how it went, I'm just concerned."

She sighed in aggravation," Fine, happy now?", knowing that was a lie," Just go," before slamming the door in his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Just a few moments after slamming the door in his face, Lilly felt the tears threatening to fall. As the door slammed back open, Scotty wasn't at all pleased with her, "Enough with secrets Lil, you ain't hiding anything. I knew the whole damn time that we were on that island that something had happened to you."

With hands on her hips, Lilly felt her anger rising inside," Yeah you have no idea Scotty, what that guy had done to me. Being trapped inside that place," as the tears now threatened to fall, "I couldn't even escape," wanting to tell all.

"You prevented me from going with you today, ignored my calls. I get it, it's over," he said," Should have seen it coming, when you decided to go the beach."

Lilly knew that wasn't true, "This had nothing to do with you Scotty!", but clearly he took it as that, "You can't act the way you did on the island. We're both still readjusting to being home, but blaming yourself for my blindness needs to stop."

As Scotty exhaled softly, he realized that she was saying was true. Yet at the same time knew that he needed to back off just a little, as Lilly reached out for his hand before feeling his hand in hers; telling him that she didn't want their relationship to be over. He then pulled her closer into an embrace, for awhile the two held onto on another.

Feeling safe was exactly what Lilly felt at the moment, but had ended up falling asleep on him. It didn't take long for him to figure out that she did, before carrying her upstairs. However the two had managed to sleep through the whole night, as the snow continued falling across the city.

By early morning, Lilly just happened to be lying awake when his phone rang loudly. After hearing him hanging up; just five minutes later she let out a small sigh," The storms pretty bad out huh?"

" Go back to sleep Lil, it's early," he responded back while gently moving a tendril of hair away from her face," Had this dream about us on our wedding day; on the beach. It seems so perfect."

Scotty nodded softly," Guess we'll be having a summer wedding then. I think the baby is more important now, gotta start creating the nursery," leaning over to kiss her stomach, "We should focus on her," although it was too early to know the sex; they both really wanted a daughter.

That did make her realize about the importance of having a family, but more importantly that he would always be there. Perhaps things weren't as bad as they appeared to be, "Sorry about what happened."

With a kiss, Lilly snuggled against his chest; hearing the sound of his heartbeat. For awhile she lay there, thinking of how he would propose to her. To her, it had meant that Scotty was committed to them being together, "You sort of asked me back on the island," remembering how he took her hand while they were by the waterfalls.

He too remembered that," How after the snowstorm, I move in. For some reason it feels odd us living apart," seeing her hand in his, which signaled that she too wanted this to happen.

When morning had arrived, large blankets of snow covered the entire city; stranding people in their homes. For the two of them; it was a day to relax which was exactly what they both did. Yet, by the evening, as the two were sitting down on the floor in front of the fireplace; Scotty decided to surprise her, "Figured we'd have a picnic, since we're snowed in."

Her lips curled into a smile, before realizing what their dinner was," Ribs, with the Scotty- Island Sauce right?"

Scotty chuckled, as he began eating. Yet sitting on the floor eating while eating together turned out much better that anticipated," At least I didn't get spooked by some damn bird, while trying to find food for us. Didn't help that I tripped and fell into a ditch," as Lilly laughed softly, "It wasn't funny Lil!"

"Yeah well, who was the one who decided to go into the ocean naked?" she questioned."

He could see the grin on her face, but yet the conversation never shifted to her blindness or the killer. It remained on a positive level, just after dessert; the two were sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around them.

Just five minutes ago, the electric had gone out due to the storm. Yet, having the fire burning in the fireplace provided more warmth. Lilly's head was now resting down on his shoulder, with her hand on his chest, "I can feel your heart beating," she said.

"You always slept with your hand or head there," he replied," The first time you did it Lil, I was comforted. Never realized just how much you love me," while gently caressing her stomach.

For awhile neither of them spoke, but they had ended up falling asleep on the couch. A week later, just as Lilly was standing in headquarters after arriving by cab; a bout of dizziness hit her. Scotty immediately came rushing out of Stillman's office," Lil what's wrong?"

"It hurts, to open my eyes," she gasped, before Scotty carried her over onto a chair. That's the last thing that she remembered before waking up in the hospital. Lilly felt someone squeezing her hand," Scotty?"

"Hey," he whispered, before kissing her cheek," How you feeling?"

She exhaled softly," Tired, I don't feel dizzy," which was a good sign, before taking a few sips of water," I feel a bit hungry."

"After the nurse comes in I'll run down and get you something to eat," as Scotty gently rubbed her stomach," Still hoping that it's a girl."

Lilly gave a small smile, wanting so much to have a daughter. Yet it was too early to know," its healthy right?"

"Yeah," as Scotty glanced down at her stomach. Once the nurse came in to take her vitals, he took a seat on the other side of the bed. It didn't take long before they were alone again," I'll get us something good, I'm buying," he teased.

Her lips curled into a smile, before Scotty exited the room.


	15. Chapter 15

By the next afternoon, Scotty had left the hospital due to meet up with someone who had information about the killer; only that he wasn't expecting to be in front of a hospice. It made it uncomfortable, knowing that there were people inside that were dying. Even worse was the fact that it raised his own fears about Lilly, although he wasn't going to lose her.

Once inside a man; Pete, whom appeared to be very disturbed, met him at the door, " Detective thanks for coming."  
" You said you had something to show me?"

Pete nodded," I know that the killer gave your partner a disease, he did it my own wife. Only that he lied, there is no cure. She got better then lost her sight, "which had meant either had been spying on them both or was connected to the killer.

" How do you know what he did?" Scotty asked, keeping his cool. He soon learned that the second killer was the reason for why him and Lilly landed up on the island, " They watched you, wanted a challenge."

Once the two men entered the room, Pete went over to the woman who was lying in a bed; with various tubes and machines surrounding her, " My wife can't see or hear, our baby died shortly after birth; I can't break it to her as of yet."

Scotty felt his own fear rising inside, but knew that Lilly wasn't like this woman at all. In fact, she was perfectly healthy, and so was their unborn child. Although the doctors had no idea what had caused her to land up in the hospital, they were going to release her tomorrow, " Detective Rush isn't like your wife."

That's when Pete looked up, " Your wrong Detective, this disease only get worse."

" My partner's docs say that she's completely healthy. I believe it," before catching a glimpse of a woman in the photo," I know this woman; Kate. She was on the island."

Pete shook his head," That's my wife's sister, went missing just around the same time that you two did. Is Kate still alive."

"No, " Scotty replied softly, " Terrible things happened on that island. It's over," but Scotty knew that Pete was emotionally drained, " I'm sorry."

That only seemed to make things worse, as Scotty left the room. It broke his heart to see someone dying, but at the moment he needed to be with Lilly. To be with his girl; something whom if he had lost would break him. Just then, Pete came at him angrily, " You haven't have a clue Detective, what I've been through."

" I have, try being stuck on an island with a killer," Scotty replied as he continued walking towards the exit. Surely he wasn't about to let this get to him, which it didn't. Yet, wanted to know more of what Lilly knew, but ended up breaking down in her arms once arriving at the hospital.

Soon, Scotty stopped crying but didn't break their embrace. He needed her comfort, before feeling her lips pressing against his cheek. Slowly his lips found hers, for only a few moments," You should go back, before Kat finally kills Vera."

He chuckled softly," So you coming home tomorrow for sure?"

Lilly nodded, before feeling his hand on her stomach. Her face turned maternal, as Scotty leaned in; capturing her lips again. Breaking their kiss, she smiled," So where do you plan on popping the question?"

When he didn't answer, Lilly knew that it was going to be soon. For now, was happy to be going home tomorrow," Just bring me my grey sweatpants and my long black t-shirt."

" It's freezing out Lil, storm's going to be hitting again tomorrow or the next day."

"There's a chance it could miss us," she pointed out," It's only a fifty percent chance. Like the time you were wrong about the bad rainstorm on the island. "

Scotty groaned, but an hour after leaving the hospital; he returned back to their apartment. Being alone gave him ample time to relax and clear his head. However, that didn't happened until Lilly came home the next day. By then, the snow was already coming down outside.

Inside, his naked body lay flat down on the bed, while Lilly continued massaging his back. She knew that it would take her to get him to finally relax, after he had told her what he had seen," Just another mind game Scotty, not the first time that Pete's done something like this. Turns out he's been listening in on the case. There's no connection to the killer or what happened to us."

That didn't make him feel any better, " How do you know this?"

" Will stopped by last night, informed me on what's been going on, said that Pete checked himself voluntary out of a mental health facility just three days after we were found. Apparently, he's back there after an incident yesterday morning."

Scotty exhaled deeply, while continuing to relax. What Lilly was doing calmed him, even when she started massaging the back of his neck. Once she had finished, he turned over so that he was now facing her," I want this to be special, when I propose."

Already her heart was beating even faster, feeling the impending joy of getting engaged, " Are you about to ask me ?"

" Not yet, Already have a place in mind," which told her that it was going to be soon. With one motion, Scotty's hand started caressing her stomach. He too felt proud of the life that was growing inside of his girl.

With his lips now meeting up with Lilly's, their hearts continued to beat faster. Although once they had broken away, she lay back as Scotty lay close; pulling up the blankets closer to them, " I love you."

For awhile there was silence between them, but they had no idea what was yet to come.


	16. Chapter 16

While snow continued flying out of the sky above, as Lilly stood on the boardwalk that overlooked the beach. Although it didn't remind her of once being stranded on an island or the events that had taken place there.

Instead, she felt content after Scotty had taken her out to a Cuban restaurant for both dinner and dancing. Between the music and the food, she had never been to a place quite like this; what makes the moment extra special was when Lilly felt their baby moving for the first time. She remembered being on the dance floor and stopping, how his hands soon followed.

Between the joys, their lips somehow collided together. Now as they continued standing together, both felt more love for each other, "Opening your hands," she heard him telling her.

"Lilly Rush will you marry me?" he whispered softly.

At that given moment, tears automatically came steaming out of her eyes, "Yes," she whispered back, as Scotty slide her engagement ring down her finger. Once Lilly had turned around, the two shared a long kiss, before breaking into an embrace. Upon breaking away, her lips curled into a smile, which told him that she knew about this.

"I never told anyone Lil, I'm guessing you found the ring," he asked, looking straight into his fiancée's eyes, "Where did I hide it then?"

It was clear that Lilly was clearly just toying with him," I just had a feeling," also suspecting that he probably thought she knew where he had kept her engagement ring, " Besides you already proposed to me back on the island."

"You still picturing me running after that boar?" he teased.

Lilly laughed softly," How about we head home, so I can take advantage of my fiancé?" feeling his hand now in hers.

On the way back, things remained calm. Except that Scotty was speeding, trying to avoid getting stuck in the winter storm. He slowed down a bit, without having to be told. If there was one thing he didn't want was to get into an argument, on the night of their engagement.

Yet, taking another route home wasn't the best thing either. Somehow that turned out to be a bad mistake, especially once Lilly had figured it out," Why couldn't you just stayed on the expressway, with the storm approaching. Last time you did this, you got lost?"

He groaned, knowing that she was right, "I know where I'm going."

"Yeah, yeah, "she replied," Until you get lost, but only that I can't get us both home." Indeed if there was one thing that Lilly hated was when he didn't listen to her; among other things. Yet, Scotty didn't respond, due to the fact that his concentration was on the road.

However after taking a wrong turn, he already had sensed that she was already growing frustrated with him, "I don't even know where we are Lil, happy?"

Lilly groaned, " Just get back onto the damn highway and shut up, " she snapped, "Why couldn't you just have used the damn GPS. Have to be so macho; don't even open that mouth of yours!"

Without a word, Scotty turned back onto the highway; ignoring his fiancée's ice queen look. Although at the moment, he was growing pretty annoyed with her, "Just drop it already Lil, I just wanted this night to be special. This whole engagement thing was something I wanted for us. Maybe it's not what you want."

"Don't try and change the topic!"

He groaned, but didn't answer back. Yet the rest of the trip back, seemed never ending. Once they had arrived at home and in bed, the two weren't even talking. Besides the fact that Lilly had her back towards him.

Scotty exhaled deeply, knowing that the whole argument was uncalled for. As the night slowly turned into morning, a thick blanket of snow covered the entire city. It was the worst snowstorm had ever hit Philly; especially with the fact that most of the city was without power; including them.

Once he had gotten up and headed downstairs, Scotty lit the fire in the fireplace. Yet, still felt lousy about taking her out and then popping the question. It felt as if she didn't feel the same way that he did, wanting to spend the rest of their lives together.

Somehow the coldness brought her downstairs, "Power's out?" she asked

"Try like the whole city," he answered; noticing that Lilly was sitting on the couch; instead of next to him, "You still pissed at me?"

"Nope, just freezing. Makes you appreciate being stuck on an island, that didn't have some deranged serial killer on it. It was actually a pleasant place, with that waterfall. Maybe we could go to the Bahamas or some island in the Caribbean for our honeymoon."

That's when Scotty looked up at her," That depends if you still want to get married, you made me feel like crap last night."

She knew that their argument was uncalled for," I'm sorry, just felt frustrated; about haven't been able to drive since before we landed up on that island. Feels weird you know, but us getting engaged is something good for us."

With a breath, Scotty now sat back," You honestly feel that way?"

"Yeah, just want to wait until a year after the baby is born. Right now my mind is on the baby more that planning out our wedding."

That was something that Scotty also was in agreement on, besides he wasn't rushing to go down the aisle so quickly. However at the moment, he had gotten up to get his coat," Stay inside; nobody is going out to shovel."

"I ain't one of those people," he answered before Lilly stopped him," All due respect Lil, I can handle this."

The look in her eyes told him that it wasn't such a safe thing to be doing. He knew better, than to go out in the middle of storm to shovel. What she didn't know was that she'd be back in the hospital; just two days later.


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry this took so long, but the next chapter will be posted either tommorrow or the next day. _

_Happy 42nd Birthday to most talented actress in Hollywood: Kathryn Morris!_

* * *

Just two days after the worst snowstorm had hit, everything seemed to be fine until around midnight. The next thing he knew he was calling for an ambulance while Lilly continued crying out in pain. Once the paramedics had loaded her into the ambulance, Scotty also got in; wishing that it was him instead of her.

the hospital, he was separated from her, while trying to keep himself composed. Eventually once Lilly had been admitted, Scotty remained at her side. The good was that the doctors had to place a mask over her eyes, due to the fact that she was regaining her sight but was extremely sensitive to the light.

Just an hour later, Lilly gently squeezed his hand. As he glanced over , brushing a few tendrils of hair away from her face, " You alright?"

" I'm fine," she said," Just tired and hungry. Could go for a bowl of chocolate pudding about now," hearing him chuckling softly, " Sorry about what happened this morning."

Scotty sighed, " Not your fault Lil, just glad that both you and the baby are alright. We're due for another snowstorm again, so we'll made it up then," the part about the snow wasn't exactly making him happy, Especially later that night when he almost slid and fell on the ice in front of their apartment. That and among several other things, that made his anger level rise.

However the next day, proved to be more stressful for him. Especially when Vera just happened to show up at his front door, " Got a tip last time, lead us to an abandoned storage facility. Inside were dozens of photos of both you and Lil on the island. A few raised up some eyebrows, of Lil taken inside some sort of building; with her holding a sheet covering the front of her body."

Chills raced up and down Scotty's spine," You think that Lil was raped, she did tell me that after she came to she was inside of a cold room. Could explain the photo, the next thing that Lil knew she was being wheeled down a hallway into an operating room."

Vera let out a sigh," Shouldn't ask her now, it's not important. The place has been abandoned for a decade, anyone could have put it there. Could be just someone trying to scare you two. The whack job from before is clear, we knew that he had no connection with the killer. "

" Were there any reports on any missing people that were found, after we were reported missing?" as Scotty looked up seeing Vera shaking his head yes, " You find anything?"

" Not yet, I'll let you know. Lil is going to find out, and you know she doesn't like when you lie to her," which was exactly true. However Scotty wanted Lilly's mind not on this but on their baby," Last thing that I want is her being pissed at me. I gotta head down to the hospital, she's getting a bit antsy about having to wear that eye cover."

Just a day after finding out about this, Scotty wasn't exactly too thrilled about the findings of those pictures; but was interested to know the identies of two of the people that were found just shortly after both him and Lil had disappeared.

Yet he wanted to talk to both, see if they knew something. It was worth a shot, but for now Scotty pushed open the door into Lilly's hospital room. Upon sitting down on the bed, he noticed that she was no longer wearing the eye mask, " Pain gone now?"

" Yeah," as she took his hand, " Look up at me."

Once Scotty did, he noticed that she was looking directly at him, " You can see me?" , as Lilly smiled softly; while touching her cheek softly," When did this happen?"

" Yesterday afternoon, a few hours after you left. It was weird at first, being that the last thing that I saw was the ocean. No one knew how or why I lost my vision, but I wanted to surprise you."

With the tears of joy streaming down his cheeks, he pulled her closer as the two held onto one another. Upon breaking away, Scotty laughed softly," I love you."

" I love you too," Lilly answered," I get to go home tomorrow, before the storm arrives. How much more snow are we going to possibly have? "

That was the question that was on everyone's mind as well. Yet the two were both looking forward to have some time alone together. What Scotty wasn't about to tell her was about the photos, he didn't want that on her mind. At the same time, knew that once returning back to work, she would find out then.

By the time she had been released from the hospital, the snow had already begun to fall. Being able to see that again, made her feel happy . However those around her didn't, wishing it was summer already. Once Scotty had pulled up in front of their apartment, Lilly glanced out the window seeing the place she had called home.

She had missed seeing what her home looked like, but once inside Lilly felt safe and warm again. Perhaps it was the part of actually seeing it, that gave her the feelings or simply it was the fact about the unborn baby growing inside.

After heading upstairs and into the bathroom, Lilly undressed before turning on the facet in the shower, the warm water was a welcoming feeling. Especially due to the arctic temperate outside, which prompted her to enjoy a long hot shower.

While she remained in the shower, Scotty was putting together the changing table in the nursery. He too was looking forward to meeting their baby. Inside, he feared that whoever had taken those pictures, had secrets of their own.

He had to find out what they were, and about the illness that Lilly had while on the island. He had a feeling that whatever it was; it would come back. Perhaps this was just his own fears, and not in reality. Upon glancing out the window, they both had no idea just how bad this winter storm was going to be; and what Lilly was about to tell him would shed some light on what really happened to her.


	18. Chapter 18

Just four minutes after stepping out of the shower, Lilly stood in front a long door mirror wearing only just her bra and underwear. It had been the first time that she had seen herself since the island, but seeing herself pregnant was a new thing.

Feeling hungry, Lilly slipped into a pair of sweats before drying her hair. It did feel different now that she was able to see again, but after coming out of the bathroom everything felt funny. She was used to darkness along with being on the island, which made her feel even more disoriented. Yet, becoming readjusted was going to take some time.

While looking for something, she just happened to come across the photos. Almost instantly, chills raced down her spin, as Lilly quickly put it back where she originally found it. Normally she would have confronted Scotty about this, but being not able to emotionally handle this at the moment, Lilly decided not to tell him until later about discovering this.

Upon coming downstairs, she smiled upon seeing a plate of Rice Crispies Treats on the kitchen counter. That was exactly what Lilly was now current craving, upon taking one for herself. Of course, once she glanced up hearing him chuckling softly," I'm starved," she said with food in her mouth.

"Aren't you forgetting something," he asked, while wrapping his arms around her. Slowly with help from Lilly, he slid her engagement ring down her finger. Of course her eyes were on the ring, seeing just how beautiful it was.

With their baby stirring inside, Scotty softly kissed one side of Lilly's neck, "She's going to be as beautiful as you."

"If it is a girl," Lilly said softly," We could wait and let it be a surprise."

Scotty sighed, signaling that he wanted to. His own excitement over them expecting a baby was growing. Then again he also was nervous about that as well, "How about you rest Lil, watch some TV?"

"That sounds good," she answering while proceeding to head back upstairs. This left him time to pay some bills and figure out who had left those photos in that abandoned facility. Somehow after all the bills had been paid, Scotty headed upstairs and climbed into bed beside Lilly.

Within moments, she had moved up closer; allowing her head to rest down on his shoulder, "By accident I found those photos. Just get rid of them Scotty, what happened is over."

He knew that he couldn't for various reasons, but already had sensed that there was more to the story," You to tell me Lil, everything. That photo of you naked and clutching a sheet covering your body tells me something."

Trying to hold back the truth now was a complete impossibility, yet she could almost feel the coldness of the air inside of that place. How both her arms and legs were covered in tiny goose bumps, while her heart began beating faster inside.

As Scotty turned, he saw what he had thought after seeing that photo of her inside of that place," He raped you Lil?"

"I don't know if he did, I just remember waking up shivering and naked. The sheet was the only thing around so I grabbed it. That's when I heard footsteps, but my vision was blurry. Started feeling dizzy until everything went dark."

Scotty knew to stop there, knowing that it was best to let her tell him eventually. However that didn't stop him from thinking about who had hidden the photos. Of course, that wasn't the only thing that was on his mind. By the evening, both weren't speaking to one another after getting into a fight earlier on.

That and the fact that Lilly didn't want to be reminded of the bad memories of being on the island. She knew that whoever had taken those photos probably was dead. Besides, why even search for the person if they were alive? It really wasn't worth looking into.

If Scotty was clearly reading her mind at this moment, he was while now standing in the doorway of their bedroom," That guy almost killed you Lil, gave you something that's slowly coming back," his voice was soft but had a sad tone to it.

As Lilly glanced up, seeing just how concerned and worried he was for her, she now realized that their reason for fighting wasn't worth their time or energy," We don't know if it's coming back, I feel fine. Could just be nothing, I have another blood test this week. Hey, at least I can see someone that I love now."

With one motion, she moved closer. Next Scotty found himself up against the wall, while feeling the softness of her lips on his. Somehow Lilly stopped kissing him, and instead took his hand; placing it down onto her stomach.

Together they felt their baby move, which made Scotty kneel down. As he lifted up her shift, just so he could see her growing stomach; he smiled. Butterflies whirled around inside of Lilly's stomach upon feeling him kissing her skin.

She knew that he was thrilled about becoming a father. More so than ever before," You thought of any names?"

"Mariana," he replied softly, before planting yet another kiss on her stomach," It fit her." Clearly his heart was set on having a daughter, "Of course she'll just be as stubborn as you."

That's when Scotty's cell buzzed, prompting him to get up and retrieve his phone which was sitting on top of her dresser. Once he had answered it, he couldn't help but notice the look on Lilly's face. By all means they were still partners; she did have a right to know about this case, especially her coming back to work.

However this had nothing to do with the case, but about the storage facility where the photos had been found. News of that made him feel very uneasy, however couldn't keep the info from Lilly. To make matters worse he ended up being on the phone for about two hours.


	19. Chapter 19

Though by morning, Lilly still wasn't least bit interested to know the specifics of the phone conversation, from last night. In fact, this now made Scotty alone on trying to find out the truth to what had happened on the island and the person responsible for taking the photos. However there were a lot of things that didn't make any sense.

Why didn't Lilly die from the disease, what exactly was she injected with back at the beach? It made her better but knew from her recent tests that there was something showing up. On the other hand, she was in perfect health. Nothing made any logical sense, except for the fact that she went blind for a short amount of time.

Was this part of the disease or was it something else? Yet as he felt her lips trailing down his chest, shifting him back to reality, Scotty gently pulled her down closer. He hadn't had any idea what was to come, but it sure left the two breathing extremely hard in the end. By then, Scotty felt tremendously better, not to mention more relaxed.

Yet, it seemed to do the trick. After showing and dressing, he came downstairs seeing that Lilly was in the process of making them breakfast. Of course, once his arms were wrapped around her waist, it was clear that his romantic mood remained, " That Certainly did the trick detective."

Lilly's lips curled into a smile," I was in the mood also, figured I'd take advantage of you," feeling his lips sucking at one side of her neck, " It's a little hard to cook with you doing that."

Stepping back, Scotty shot her a look. He liked seeing her this way, but made a mental note not to bring up anything that had to do with the island or the photos again. By all means, Lilly deserve to move on and concentrate on their impending baby.

That was more important to her, than what had happened. He knew that, but that trying to make sense of what Nick had told him last night; seemed to be all that was on his mind. Being now that they were about to eat breakfast, Scotty felt her hands gently massaging his right shoulder.

Indeed her love seem to soothe and calm him," No more work, you need to relax."

" I don't think shoveling snow qualifies as relaxing Lil," which made her laugh instantly," You ain't going out to do that."

Lilly playfully pinched him," Wasn't planning on it. Too cold out."

Not long after eating breakfast, Scotty bundled up and headed outside. Yet shoveling snow that came up to his knees was bad enough, but he managed to get both the front steps and the walkway cleared out the best that he could.

However nothing was compared to what happened on the morning that the two had returned to work. Lilly wasn't all that thrilled about the fact that Scotty had to leave extra early due to a new discovery on who might have taken those photos.

If there was one thing that she wished, was for him to stop looking for the person. Their baby was more important than this. However, once arriving at work, after being driven in by Kat; she felt at odd being here.

Readjusting to being back at headquarters, was going to take time; but the case that the squad was currently working on; Lilly immediately set her mind on the case. At least that got her mind off this whole island and Scotty thing.

Of course once Scotty had arrived, she ignored him. He knew that this was putting a strain on their relationship, especially given the fight that they had this morning.

Finally Lilly completely lost it, as the two stepped inside of a room so that they could talk in private," I've had it, can't you just realize that it's over what happened on the island. The photos mean nothing."

" They do Lil, this is my problem not yours. I don't need you concerned about this."

She shook her head," Yeah, it is my concern when my fiancé's mind is more on finding who had taken those photos, rather than the fact that we're expecting a baby."

" I love our baby Lil," he replied," just want to find out why those photos were taken."

Lilly frowned," Yeah what's the point Scotty. It's just another set up, just because we went missing. Like that guy that pretended that he knew something but didn't. Look I know you think that I'm sick again, but I'm not. If I was the doctor's would be worried, they're not."

That wasn't enough to convince him," What if our baby is sick Lil? ," allowing his hand to rest on her stomach, feeling it move.

" We would have already known, just drop it already. Not even going to ask where both you and Nick went this morning."

Scotty shook his head, but didn't answer back. Instead he opened the door as the two of them headed back to their desks. However the lead on who had taken those pictures was already growing cold, due to the fact that there wasn't any real evidence that supported that the woman had even been on the island. When asked about how the photos had gotten there, she knew nothing about it. Yet once Scotty went back to her, she began opening up," My ex claimed he had found these pictures, told me to hide them at that place. Should have just told you, but he made me promise never to tell."

" Do you know where your ex is living?"

The woman shook her head, " No and I don't care, one of his friends was found just three weeks after you and your partner went missing. Saw the photos of you two, after it was made public of your disappearances. Mike said that the photos were mailed to my ex."

One Scotty had managed to track down Mike, he was living in Miami. Under no circumstances, was Scotty given permission by Stillman to head down there. This had nothing to do with the current case that the squad was currently working on, but he had to figure out another way. He needed answers, but didn't have any idea; that Mike had an illness; the same one that Lilly did while on the island.

The answers were down in Miami in another storage facility. One that the note that he had received in the mail, told him where to look.


End file.
